<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Doll House by BoredArse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506218">The Doll House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredArse/pseuds/BoredArse'>BoredArse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, M/M, OCs - Freeform, femboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:32:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredArse/pseuds/BoredArse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being convinced by his friend Rory, Jeremy goes to the rather unusual house in a small little village. Some could say it's a doll house...for feminine dolls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Doll House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The large Victorian styled home was an eyesore, with windows big enough that you could see it’s insides filled with grandeur and exquisitely  from halfway down the street and walls coated in a soft pink it stood out compared to the smaller Tudor buildings that made up this quaint rural village. Yet it seemed that it had been abandoned as no one was ever seen roaming the rooms or even leaving from the front door, the only thing that seemed to interact with the place was occasionally a van drove around the back and vanish for a few minutes before driving away. Because of all this it sparked some urban legends online with one being of those who enter, especially those of a particular body shape never left.</p><p>‘Yep, this is the place,’ Jeremy thought to himself whist flicking though the collection of photos and messages on his phone. It had taken some slight pressuring from his friend Rory to get him to even step off the train, let alone be standing in the shadow of the looming building, this unnerved feeling was only exacerbated when he noticed all the locals glares directed at him like he was unwelcomed guest.</p><p>He went back to looking at the exchanged messages between him and his friend; most of them were just directions to where to go after getting off the train with the odd bit of excitement Rory seemed to convey in his words despite Jeremy’s hesitant replies. The last thing that Rory had messaged was he would be standing in front of the house waiting only for Jeremy to arrive with the red head nowhere in sight, could Rory have bailed? Was this all a set up? Jeremy didn’t think his friend would do something as cruel as that but with no sign of him around, that anchoes feeling only got worse.</p><p>“May I help you?” The sudden voice startled Jeremy to the point of nearly launching his phone into space, desperately trying not to drop it he spun his whole body around to find himself looking at the woman standing at the doorway. She seemed to be at the half-way point of her life with a few wrinkles appearing on her cheeks but her long locks of black hair still seemed to be in it’s prime, dressed in a knitted red jumper and long white skirt she seemed to be of a gentle touch that matched the ray of kindness coming from her sweet smile.</p><p>“Umm, I’m here waiting for a friend.” Jeremy stuttered out still uneased that he might be trespassing on her property. “Short, red hair, has a pretty slim, feminine body?”</p><p>“You must be talking about Rory; he’s just going to the store.” She responded in a voice that could calm even the most timid of nerves. “Why don’t you come in? You won’t need to wait long before meeting him.” She stepped back into her home and left the doorway clear for her potential guest, smiling sweetly as if she had known Jeremy for a long time.</p><p>The nervous femboy was hesitant to jump right in thinking back to all those times he was told not to go into a stranger’s house just like that, Rory and him did agree to meet up in front of the place and he didn’t want to confuse his friend. Then again she did mention him by name so it’s very likely he’d gone inside, and it’s not like it would have been a big deal anyway since the whole plan was to explore the place and as he looked to her he felt a sense of calm rushing though him. Jeremy relaxed his arms and took those few important steps into the home.</p><p>Immediately he was struck with how homely everything felt despite how lavish it also appeared, from the nice soft chair that sat by the large stairs to the collection of old photographs spotted over the rose red walls the contrast somehow seemed to work. As the owner walked Jeremy though the rooms he was able to get a view of how charming everything seemed to be and every piece had its place and may have stood there for years like an untouched dolls house, he’d barley even noticed the only closed door marked private that seemed to mismatch the rest of the home.</p><p>“Here, enjoy a nice drink.” The woman said as she led Jeremy into the kitchen and sat him down in front of the already prepared glass of squash.</p><p>“Oh, thank you.” Jeremy gleefully responded, not even questioning why the glass was already prepared as he drank some. He was given quite a shock when the bitter taste nearly had him spewing it right back into the glass, only being held back by his will to not seem rude to his host. “So you know Rory?”</p><p>“Somewhat,” The woman sat down at the table keeping her focus on the feminine male. “He arrived not too far from when you did, seemed to be a lot more bouncy and ecstatic to be here.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone. “With a physic like that he would make a lot of collectors happy.” Jeremy looked at her baffled by what she just said, did he hear her wrong? If not then what did she even mean by that? Nevertheless she continued. “I’m a doll maker by trade, I make specialised dolls for the wealthy, sex dolls of young feminine men like your friend Rory and, maybe even you.”</p><p>At this point all the calm Jeremy had been able to gather was thrown out the window and that nervous feeling returned, he no longer felt safe with being with her or inside the house and was already set on hightailing it out the door. But something was off, despite her continuing on with her speech he didn’t understand a word she was saying as it sounded muffled like his ears had been covered with headphones, he vision twisted and blurred whist his body felt weaker and his mind beginning to relax. Even if he didn’t realize he’d been drugged, Jeremy knew he was in deep shit.</p><p>He lurched from the chair to escape but his body just floundered to the floor with a thud, leaving him groaning as he tried to drag his body on the ground with tired arms in a futile attempt to escape. He was soon picked up by the woman, cradling him in her arms and being gentle with her sleepy captive as she carried him towards that private door. The last things his senses caught was the door opening and some strange echoes coming from below before everything went black.</p><p>Jeremy didn’t know how long he’d been out before he felt the bitter taste still lingering on his tongue return, slowly followed by his other senses realizing something wasn’t right. When he tried to move his body something was forcing it down, when he tries to moan it sounded strange and when he looked at the mirror standing in front of him he knew immediately what was up.</p><p>All of his clothing had been stripped off him with only a face mark with a smile covering his gagged mouth and some stripy lime and white panties tight enough to make a bulge protrude from his crotch. Some oversized twist ties around his arms, legs and stomach kept him stuck to the back of the box that resembled the type of things Barbie’s would of come in and all around him were the various accessories he would be coming with from sex toys to a tight latex full body suit. Despite how much he tries to struggle his timid body did nothing to the restraints, he could only rattle the box about before running out of energy. </p><p>Then he heard something familiar, some aggressive muffling that could only come from one person. He turned his attention to the second mirror standing beside his to find Rory, ferociously struggling in the same predicament with only a change in pantie colour and some added stockings on his arms and legs. It didn’t take long before Rory to notice Jeremy and the two shared a look of worry with undertones of bashfulness as they appeared like two packaged dolls.</p><p>Soon they placed into the van with Rory’s box laid down on the ground and Jeremy’s placed on top in a way that forced the two of them to look at each other terrified, even when the van doors were closed they were desperately trying to cry out for help and pull at the restraints, all in a vain attempt to break out of their boxes.</p><p>The van started to leave the house they were only curious to visit, taking them to be sold and used as played with, like dolls in a doll house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jeremy Belongs to bonniethecatbunny of dA<br/>Rory belongs to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>